


His Seer

by Qahnaarin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qahnaarin/pseuds/Qahnaarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything you've lost is lost forever. A fact that the Doctor has a hard time remembering. Though he'll soon be reminded as something, or should I say someone, that he thought he lost pops back up in his life from the most unexpected of places. Doctor/OC {UA fic}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning in the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm new to this site so forgive me if it takes a bit of time to get use to it. I'll try and keep this updated as much as I can though with work it may not be regularly updated.
> 
> Disclaimer; I do not own Doctor Who or anything associated with it. The Seer/Rhea is of my own creation though. Any resemblance to real to people is unintentional.

 

A long, long time ago on a beautiful plant called Gallifrey lived a wondrous race called the Time Lords. These's Guardians of Time watched over the universe, but were to never interfere. A telepathic link connected all of them and so they knew of all time and space from one another. Though there was a special Time Lady, an anomaly even among the Time Lords for she could see outside of the knowledge of the telepathic link. She knew all, could see all whether or not anyone else could. For this reason she was aptly named The Seer. The Seer was kept cut off from the link, for no one was meant to see everything that could exist. Very few knew of her existence, it was thought she could become too dangerous should she fall into the wrong hands, though one Time Lord had found her on a bright afternoon in the gardens outside of the temple. This Time Lord became her only friend, he knew not what she could see. She never told him she was The Seer, the mythical Time Lady who could see all, no to him she was simply a good friend, his little Rhea. They became very close over the short amount of time they were able to spend together, then he was gone and she was left alone again. The Time War was raging the end was near. Her friend would end this war at the cost of so many lives. She knew it was meant to be, would not stop it no matter how much it hurt. As the end neared, The Seer vanished. No trace of her was ever found and so she was declared dead. What little family she had left was notified as well as her only friend, The Doctor. Just two days later Gallifrey was lost, and The Doctor was the only Time Lord left in existence...or so he thought.

 

* * *

 

With a gasp a young girl, Rachael, woke up from her dream, a dream of war and Time Lords. Sitting up she ran a hand through her long brunette hair. For as long as she could remember she's been having these dreams of death and war, of time and the Lords and Ladies that watched over it. After she calmed down the pain started, that headache that had been plaguing her for as long as she could remember. Oh all that noise was driving her absolutely mad, why wouldn't it just stop already? Eventually it became too much and she passed out again. A few hours later Rachael climbed out of her warm bed and stumbled towards the front door still bleary eyed and half asleep. Opening it up she saw Jackie Tyler, her next door neighbor standing there just about to knock. "I really don't understand how you do that! Every time!" Jackie said walking past the young girl. "I swear I don't know why I even attempt to knock anymore." The mother turned to look at Rachael and shook her head. "Oh dear, look at you. Another headache I suppose. I don't understand why you don't go to the doctor and see what's wrong with ya. Never mind that, go take a nice hot shower and I'll fix you something to eat." Rachael gave a nod and headed to the bathroom. Jackie had been coming over since Rachael had moved in a few months ago, making sure she was taking care of herself. It was more to keep herself busy with her daughter being missing. It had been a year since her daughter Rose had vanished. The woman was lonely, taking care of Rachael kept her busy and her mind preoccupied. She enjoyed the company of the older woman though and would never turn her away. After a quick shower Rachael quickly got dressed and walked back into the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Oh I don't deserve you coming over here all the time Jackie." She said sitting down at the table where a sandwich and a cup of tea set waiting for her. Jackie had the same thing sitting in front of her.

"Oh now, you know I don't mind. Someone has to make sure you eat or I don't think you ever would." A chuckle came from the younger woman, though she knew Jackie was probably right. Rachael wasn't very good at taking care of herself. These almost constant headaches were taxing on her. When they had finished eating Jackie headed back over to her own flat saying her shows would be coming on soon and she wanted to sit down with a cup of tea and enjoy them. She also told Rachael to stop over later if she felt like it, or she needed anything.

After Jackie went back to her own flat Rachael sat down in her favorite armchair and started into a book she had been reading. Ah sweet silence, she enjoyed the quiet because too much noise brought the headaches back. It had only been about a half hour that she had been sitting there reading when she heard a commotion from next door. Dropping her book immediately she ran over to the Tyler flat. "Jackie, are you o-ahh!" She yelled almost running into the back of a man in a black leather jacket. He turned to the side and she say Jackie standing there in shock looking at a blonde girl about her age. "Jackie?" She asked pushing past the man. Jackie ran to the girl and pulled her into a hug crying saying the name Rose over and over again. Ah so this was the daughter that's been missing for a year. Then who was this man?

Pulling away from Rose, Jackie looked over at the man with a sneer. "Who's he?" She asked voicing the question that Rachael had just been thinking. Rachael tried not to laugh at the tone Jackie had used. Twenty minutes later Rachael was sitting on the couch in the Tyler flat with a mug of tea, though she had tried to leave and Jackie would have none of that, as a police officer sat with a notepad in hand unsure of what to do while Jackie yelled at this man. The Doctor, as he had introduced himself, sat on the arm of a chair while him and Rose tried to argue their case. There was a slight pause before "Stitch this mate!" came from Jackie before she slapped him. The sound echoed through the room and Rachael's head started to pound again. She sat her mug on the coffee table and ran a hand over her face with a groan.

"Are you ok?" The question was directed at her and as she looked up she saw Rose looking at her with a worried expression on her face. The officer took this opportunity to slip away and out the door. Best he leave before Jackie turned on him.

Jackie came over and sat beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "You getting another headache sweetheart? I'm sorry, suppose my yelling hasn't help any huh?"

"What did you say your name was?" The Doctor asked and Rachael looked over at him. He seemed almost unnerved by her gaze. Something about her different colored eyes was sucking him in. The Doctor couldn't look away, and there was also something so familiar about those eyes but he couldn't place where he had seen them.

"I didn't say, and neither did you, simply a title. I'm Rachael though." Her voice was weak as the pressure began to worsen. Squeezing her eyes shut her hands came up and resting on the sides of her head. This was worse then what she had experienced before. It was like a million people talking all at once in her head. "The noise, so much noise make it stop." With a few deep breaths the pain subsided. Her eyes opened and she looked over at Jackie. "Phone" was all she said before the phone started ringing. Jackie got up to answer it like it was the most normal thing ever to be told the phone was going to ring before it was while the Doctor and Rose looked at Rachael in awe. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other for a moment before the Doctor moved over to take Jackie's seat.

"Rachael, look at me for a moment." She looked up at him and he had a small machine in his hand. The tip of it glowed blue as he ran it in front of her eyes. At the sight of it her pupils dilated to twice the size and he stopped and just looked at her. "Rach-"

"Doctor," She said staring into his eyes. "Such sorrow you carry with you. So much you've lost, so many people." He tried to move away from her but she reached out and took a hold of his wrist. "Know this Doctor, that which has been lost is not always lost forever." There was a tense silence that followed before she let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. Her head hanging as her hand slipped from his wrist. With a small gasp she looked back up at him, her pupils were normal once more and she looked a bit scared. "W-what did I say? If I said something to offend you I am so sorry, that's never happened before." When he just stared at her she got up nervously and ran back to her own flat. She was mortified at what had just happened. Why did that happen around him? Why had she felt odd around him? Walking into her room she sat down on her bed and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Once she was calm she reached for the fob watch she wore around her neck only to find it missing. "Oh no, no it can't be missing!" She said panicking. That necklace was her most prized possession. She started frantically looking through her room, by the time she had searched everywhere she could think of it looked like a tornado had ripped through the area. Rachael sat in the middle of the room, on the floor hyperventilating, as tears started to run down her cheeks. Sniffling a few times she stood up and wiped away the tears. Maybe it had fallen off over at Jackie's. That was a possibility, right? Running a hand through her hair she let out a sigh and decided to head over to Jackie's. Shuffling over to the Tyler flat she knocked on the door halfheartedly and Jackie opened the door a moment later.

"Rachael, what's wrong sweetheart? Have you been crying?" The older woman asked looking at the girls red eyes before pulling her into the flat and making her sit on the couch.

"Did you happen to find a necklace after I left earlier? The one I always wear? I know I put it on this morning but it's missing now." Rachael's eyes wandered around the flat briefly hoping to catch a glimpse of it.

Jackie shook her head and frowned. "No, I'm sorry I haven't seen it. I'll keep an eye out for it though. That was such a pretty little thing, those circular designs on the back of the watch were just beautiful. Where ever did you find something like that?"

Rachael gave a shrug. "I've had it for as long as I can remember..." Her voice trailed off for a second before she shook her head. "It's very important to me, if I don't find it I don't know what I'll do." Being apart from the fob watch was filling her with a sense of dread. Before Jackie could say anymore there was a rumble and the whole flat shook as an almost deafening noise passed over them. The two women quickly got up off the couch and headed outside only to see the tail-end of a spacecraft taking out part of Big Ben.

"Oh my word what was that!" Jackie said before frantically going back inside, no doubt to start turn on the tv and call her friends to see if they had witnessed the spacecraft. Rachael stood at the railing for a bit longer, watching as the smoke rise over the rooftops. It seemed that Earth was going to get it's first dose of aliens. Shrugging lightly she walked back into the Tyler flat and sat on the couch. Rose and the Doctor showed up a few moments later, Rose joining Rachael on the couch and the Doctor sitting in the chair in front of the tv. By the time night came the flat was packed with other neighbors. It was starting to all become a bit much for her. No one was really paying attention to the what was going on, instead they were all acting like it was a normal get-together. Glancing over at the Doctor she couldn't help but smile as she watched him wrestle the remote control away from a toddler who didn't want to watch the news. Standing up she slipped out of the flat as quietly as she could. Her head was starting to hurt her, she needed some air. Sitting on the stairway to the next level down she listened to the people partying out in the estate. "And where do you think you're going?" She heard from behind her. Sitting up a bit she saw the Doctor and Rose. Apparently he was trying to slip away.

"Nowhere. It's just a bit human in there for me." Rachael tilted her head at the comment. A bit human? What did that mean? "History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price. I'm off on a wander that's all."

"Right. There's a spaceship in the Thames and you're just wandering." Rose was obviously skeptical and Rachael had to admit, so was she. They had just met but she had the sneaking suspicion that the Doctor had a habit of running towards trouble and trying to poke at it.

"Nothing to do with me. It's not an invasion. That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of decent, color of smoke, everything. It's perfect."

"So..."

"So maybe this is it. First contact. The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay. Now you get to expand!" He seemed so excited about it. There were still those comments he was making though, like he wasn't human. "You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum." He turned and started to head towards where Rachael was sitting and she ducked down a bit.

"Promise you won't disappear?" Rose asked and he stopped rolling his eyes slightly before patting his pockets down and turning back to her.

"Tell ya what." He said reaching into his left jacket pocket, though he paused as if he found something in there he wasn't expecting to before pulling out a key and handing it to Rose. "Tardis key. It's about time you had one. See you later." He turned again and started walking as Rose looked at the key before smiling and going back into the flat.

"You never did promise her you wouldn't disappear, Doctor." Rachael said as he started down the steps, stopping as he spotted her. He looked shocked the see her sitting out here, he must have missed her slipping out of the flat.

"How long were you listening?" His eyes narrowed as he walked down a few more steps and stood in front of her a she got up. Rachael shrugged lightly and smiled.

"Long enough I suppose. I came out of the flat a bit before you did. Couldn't stand all that noise." Looking back towards where they had come from she shook her head. "You're right about history happening and them acting like it's a normal day. That's how humans are though, right? Say the sky is falling and no one really believes it till it's on top of their heads." As her eyes drifted back to the Doctor she found him looking at her intently. "What?"

There was a moment of silence before he reached into the pocket he pulled the key from. "I think I have something of yours. You must of dropped it when leaving the flat earlier." Could it be her necklace?

"Is it a fob watch necklace? It would have circular designs on it." He gave a nod though made no move to pull the watch from his pocket. "M-may I have it back please?"

"I'd like you to take a walk with me for a moment. I think we need to talk before I give you back the watch." He started down the steps and Rachael quickly followed behind him. What did he want to talk about? They walked in silence until they came to stop in front of a large blue box that read Police Public Call Box. The Doctor pulled out a key from his right pocket and unlocked it before stepping in. "Come on in." Now Rachael was really confused, why would he go in there? There couldn't be much room for both of them in there. She stepped into the box and gasped, it was much bigger on the inside. Her suspicion about him not being human had just been proven with this. There was a column in the center of the room. It was glowing blue and the internal bits were moving up and down. The column was surrounded by a circular control panel. The whole place was amazing and she wasn't even sure how it could really be described, no words would do it justice. "Well, what do ya think?"

Rachael looked at him as he stood beside her with a big smile on his face and she smiled in return. Turning back she walked up the ramp to stand before standing before the controls. "Oh, Doctor, she's beautiful." She said with a smile as she reached out and touched the column. A low hum came from it, almost as if in response.

"How did you know it was a she?" He asked coming to stand beside her. "And she appreciates the compliment."

"I don't know I just, did. It happens all the time, like with the phone call earlier." Turning to look at the Doctor she frowned, they were getting off subject. "Now why did you bring me here? Why did you want to talk and why can't I have my watch back."

"Oh you can have it back." He said pulling it out of his pocket. Looking down at it for a second his thumb traced over the symbols before he handed it over. "The reason I brought you here is because of the watch. I was very surprised to see a watch like that, I haven't seen one of those in a very, very long time. Those circular symbols on it are the language of my people, so image how shocked I was to find one in the possession of random girl in London." Rachael couldn't pull her gaze away from him and the watch was starting to feel very heavy in her hand. "Fob watches are used for a very special purpose. To hold the essence of a Time Lord, or Lady, effectively turning them human in times of dire need. Not many ever used them because all their memories of being a Time Lord would be gone." What was he trying to say? That she was a Time Lady? Impossible...right? The whispers in the back of her mind were starting again as the image of gold dust flashed in her mind. "Do you know how the essence of the Time Lord or Lady was released again? By simply opening the watch. I think you need to open it Rachael." The Doctor took a step towards her, resting a hand under hers that was holding the watch. Her thumb rested on the button to open it as her heart pounded in her ears. Could she really be a Time Lady and not know it? She was hesitant to open it. "Rachael, please. I have to know, I thought I was the only one left."

The look of pleading he gave her was it, she clicked the button and the watch opened. The gold dust she had seen in her mind came flying out of the watch. It floated up and around her as her body seemed to be absorbing it. She let a gasp and her eyes started to glow the same gold color. Images, events, the past, the future, everything that is, was, will be or could be flashed through her mind causing her great pain at first and then the darkness seeped in. Her vision became blurry for a few moments before her mind kicked in and put the walls that had once been there back up. Her legs gave out from under her and she fell into the Doctor who wrapped his arms around her. Looking up at him she smiled. Oh she remembered, her sweet Doctor, her only friend. Reaching up she rested a hand on this cheek. "Oh Doctor, my old friend it's so good to see you again."


	2. Borrowed Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's the next chapter. Continuing on with Aliens in London. I've left it off where I did because it was getting a bit long I've got a bit of a way to go with the rest of the episode. Should be able to finish it in the next one. Let me know what you think, and if the writing style is a bit different it's because the first chapter was written a good year ago and I've just now decided to continue on it.  
> Thank for the Kudos ArioAden, that really gave a push to get this chapter out today. There may or may not be another chapter posted later. Just depends on how much I get written. May also post the first chapter or two of another series I've started. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

The Doctor stared at her, confusion written all of his face. Rhea laughed at his expression. "Didn't really expect you to recognize me. I ended up regenerating before using the chameleon arch. Allow me to reintroduce myself." She said stepping back with a laugh and giving a little curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you again Doctor, I'm Rhea." Before she could even stand up the whole way his arms were back around her, his face nuzzling into her hair.

"Oh Rhea, I thought you had died!" He mumbled as his arms tightened around her, as she wrapped her arms around him too. Pulling away a bit he looked down at her. "How did you get away? You had just disappeared so suddenly I feared the worst."

"Can't get rid of me that easily, Theta. I left without telling anyone, I had to get away before the council came to speak with me. I ended up getting attacked by a Dalek while leaving, though I was lucky enough to slip away before it killed me." She knew that she should tell him what she can do, all she can see, but she was afraid he would be angry for not telling him before. Rhea hadn't told him when they first met because the council had forbidden her to tell anyone what she could do or her title. "T-Theta, I have something I should probably tell you. Back on Gallifrey I never told you my title. Not too people knew what I can do so it may not mean anything to you but" She paused. Fear starting to ebb it's way in, but it was too late now. She had brought it up and besides, they were the only ones left. "Doctor, I'm the Seer." She watched his expression change from confusion to shock.

"The Seer? I remember there had been rumors about the Seer but nothing was ever confirmed. Why didn't you tell me back then?" His brows drew together. "Wait, that mean you knew what I was going to do. You knew what would happen. Why didn't you stop me? Why didn't you stop the planet from burning?"

Rhea shook her head and let out a sigh. "I couldn't have stopped you. I left the planet before the Council was able to come and question me. Their prophet would have seen something, but they couldn't see anything as clear as I could. Had I stayed they would have stopped you but it would have been at the cost of your life. I'd rather have been stuck here as a human then be the one to sentence you to death." She hoped he accepted that. There was no way she could have lived if the council had killed him because of her. "We don't have enough time to talk about this right now Theta, you need to go do what you originally planned to. We can talk once everything is cleared up."

He frowned at her but gave a nod. "Fine, you're right but we definitely need to talk so don't go disappearing on me." The Doctor said giving her a playful glare and pulling her into another hug. She had quite the track record of disappearing for periods of time. Rhea always had a knack for slipping away without anyone ever knowing how and then slipping back to where she was suppose to be in just the same manner.

"I may be able to see things you can't but how do you expect me to disappear when I don't have a TARDIS?" The one she had used to get here was set to travel back to Gallifrey and it's travel log erased upon landing, a safety precaution so they couldn't track her to Earth. Giving the Doctor a kiss on the cheek she headed for the door. "Be safe Doctor, I'll be waiting for you." She said slipping out the door.

* * *

The Doctor stood there in shock as Rhea walked out of the TARDIS. His cheek tingled where her lips had been and his hand slow rose up to rest on the area. There was a strange feeling in his chest that he hadn't felt in a very long time. He finally snapped out of the trance he was in, Rhea was right he had things to do. It seemed she knew how things were going to play out, but she hadn't said anything. The Doctor was grateful though, she knew things had to run their own course. Running around the console he flew the TARDIS to where the alien body was being held. It was time to see what this alien looked like. Once the TARDIS was parked he stepped out to find himself in a closet. At least it hadn't materialized in a crowded room like it tended to do. Walking to the door he found it locked, pulling out his sonic screwdriver he went to unlock it though it buzzed loudly, shushing it he tried again, this time it buzzed quieter. Opening the door he hadn't expected to find a bunch of soldiers one the other side. They all stopped laughing and and talking when they spotted him. There was a tense silence, both parties staring at the other before the soldiers pulled there guns at the Doctor. He just grinned until he heard a scream. "Defense part Delta! Come on, move, move!" He said before running in the direction of the scream. The soldiers quickly followed behind him until he came upon one of the doctors, a woman, huddled on the floor.

"It's alive!" She said with a terrified look on her face. The Doctor turned to the men behind him. "Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lock down." He runs to the woman's side and holds her hands. "My God, it's still alive." The soldiers are still standing there watching them. The Doctor turns to them.

"Do it!" He commanded causing them run off and start searching the building. The Doctor turns back to . Blood is leaking out from under her hairline. "I swear it was dead."

"Coma, shock, hibernation, anything. What does it look like?" There is a slight sound from behind him. He turns around quickly. "It's still here." He stands up and beckons another soldier into the room. He walks forward quietly, looking for the source of the sound. When he hears another rattling he drops to his knees and crawls to peer behind the desk. From the other side of the desk, the face of a pig peers back at him, snorting. "Hello!" The pig squeals in terror and runs across the room. The soldier readies his gun. "Don't shoot!" The pig runs along the corridor. The Doctor makes a mad dash and follows it trying to catch up to it before something happens but it's too late, one of the soldiers points his gun at it and shoots before the Doctor can stop him."What did you do that for? It was scared!" He scolds walking closer. The soldier looks from him to the pig in alarm. The Doctor crouches down to look at the pig. "It was scared." He says softly and strokes the pigs nose as it dies.

It wasn't too long till they had moved the pigs body back to the table it had originally been placed on. The Doctor and the female doctor stood looking at it. The woman held her clipboard close to her chest while staring at the pig, a look of shock across her features. "I just assumed that's what aliens looked like." She said softly while the Doctor looked at her with his arms crossed for a moment before his gaze switch to look at the pig as well. "But you're saying it's an ordinary pig, from earth?"

"More like a mermaid." He said. "Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now someone's taken a pig, opened up it's brain, stuck bits on, then they've strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke." His tone had become slightly harsh as he finished.

What were they thinking? Why do such a thing to his poor creature? The Doctor was determined to find out. "So it's fake, a pretend, like a mermaid." The woman said stepping closer to it. "But the technology augmenting its brain, it's like nothing on Earth. It's alien."  Clenching his jaw the Doctor slipped away no longer paying attention to what she had been saying. He had to get back to Rose -- to Rhea.

* * *

 

Rhea watched as the Tardis disappeared from few and stood there for a few moments before heading back to the party. She had found him again, her Theta and couldn't be more happy. Though in her happiness she forgot about a certain someone standing on a balcony above her. "Rachael!" Hearing her human name being called out she looked around before seeing Mickey come running towards her. Oh this wasn't good. "Rachael, was that the Doctor? What were you doing in there? Do you know him?" He was asking questions left and right and she could barely keep up. How would she explain this? Now probably wasn't the best time to, so she pulled the watch out of her pocket and showed it to him with a smile.

"He had found my necklace and had a few questions for me that's all." He didn't look convinced at all though before he could say another word she stopped him with a single phrase. "Rose is back, she at the flat." His mouth immediately shut and he stood there for a few seconds before running off. She stood there for a few moments debating on if she should go back to the flat as well. Looking forward she knew what would happen, they'd all end up back in this place in a few moments anyway but with a sigh she went back to the Tylers. The party was still in full swing by the time she got back and just as she walked through the door Mickey, Rose and Jackie were walking into the kitchen to talk. When Mickey spotted her he drug her into the kitchen as well. Closing the door behind her she figured she might as well save Mickey some of the effort.

"You disappear and who do they turn to?" He said walking towards her. "Five times I was taken into questioning, five times!" She tried not to giggle as he hold held up four fingers instead of five. "No evidence -- of course there couldn't be, could there? And then I get her," He pointed at Jackie who sat in a chair looking a bit guilty. "your mother, whispering around the estate, pointing the finger, stuff through my letter box, all 'cause of you."

"I didn't think I'd be gone so long." Rose tried to argue, though is was a bit of a weak argument. 

"And--and I waited for you, Rose, twelve months, waiting for you and the Doctor to come back." Mickey was pacing back and forth through the kitchen. They boy had every right to be upset, he had been put through hell. The Doctor never had been good at making landing when he meant to.

"Hold on. You knew about the Doctor? Why didn't you tell me?" Jackie looked at Mickey.

"Yeah, yeah. Why not, Rose? Huh?" Mickey closed the little window and went for the kitchen door but it was already closed. "How could I tell her where you went?" He said turning back to the blonde."

"Tell me now."

"Might as well, 'cause you're stuck here. The Doctors gone. Just now. That box thing just faded away." He said putting his hands on his hips though he turned to look at me. "Though not before having a nice little chat with Rachael here."

Rose looked at Mickey confused before looking at Rhea. Oh, great. "What do you mean?" She asked both of us."

The boy was looking between Rhea and Rose, a smug look on his face. "He's left you. Already has had his eye on another girl. Some boyfriend he turned out to be." With that Rose took off and Rhea let out a sigh looking at Mickey with a scolding expression.

"Not the thing so say Mickey, and it wasn't like that." She said before walking out to follow Rose. Quickly making her way down to where the Tardis had been she was Rose looking around frantically.

"He wouldn't just go he promised me." The Tardis key was clutched tightly in Roses hand as she stood there turning around while Mickey was still looking very smug with his hands on his hips.

"Oh, he's dumped you, Rose. Sailed off into space." He pointed at her with a grin. "How does it feel, huh? Now you are left behind with the rest of us Earthlings. Get used to it. Maybe he'll just come back for Rachael." At this point Jackie was strolling up to the little group. Rhea was sort of standing off to the sides watching everything unfold. Why did Mickey keep mentioning her? It wasn't helping the situation and he knew it.

"He would have said." Rose was obviously ignoring the mention of him coming back for Rhea instead of her. Or she thought it had been ignored, until the blonde turned to her. "Did he really take you into the Tardis? Just like that?" Rose thought she was special, though it had taken coaxing for him to take her yet the first day he meets this other girl she's invited right in?

Luckily before Rhea had a chance to respond Jackie was putting her two cents in. "What are you two chumps going on about? And leave Rachael alone, this has nothing to do with her." Rhea gave her a small nod of thanks. "What's going on? What's this Doctor done now?"

Mickey let out a chuckle, looking oh so pleased about this situation. It was actually starting to grate on Rhea's nerves a bit. Being upset about what happened was fine, he deserved that, that to antagonize the way he was, wasn't need in the least bit. Especially the bits where he pulled her into this mix. "Ho, ho, ho. He's vamoosed."

Rose frowned and turned to him before holding out her hand that held the key. "He's not, because he gave me this. He's not my boyfriend, Mickey. He's better than that. He's much more important than--" The key began to glow and Rhea moved out the the way while the Tardis started to materialize once more. " I said so. Mum! Mum, go inside. Mum, don't stand there, just go inside. Just, Mum, go. Oh, blimey." Rose tried to get her mother to go back into the flat before it was too late but she wouldn't move. There was a confused  _huh_ that came from Mickey and a _How'd you do that, then?_ from Jackie. Rhea rolled her eyes, she knew the Doctor would be back, and knew Rose had faith he'd come back as well.

"Seems you were just a bit wrong." She following Rose into the Tardis. The blonde walked up to the Doctor who stood at a monitor at the center console.

"All right, so I lied." He said looking up to Rose before going back to the monitor. "I went and had a look. But the whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben. Come on, so I thought let's go and have a look"

"My mum's here." Rose interrupted his ramblings as Rhea, Mickey and Jackie came walking up the ramp.

"Oh, that's just what I need." He said sarcastically as he looked back at them before turning to Rose. "Don't you dare make this place domestic." Then he rounded on Rhea. "And you, could you not have stopped this? Not like you didn't know it would happen, right?"

"Now is  _not_ the time for this, and you know I couldn't have. It would have changed everything." Everyone was looking between the two of them. Rose looked even more confused then she had before.

"Do you two know each other?" She asked as Rhea came to stand on the other side of the Doctor.

"Yes."

"No." Rhea shook her head. "Fine, yes. Can we talk about this later though?" Jackie looked terrified and Mickey looked furious.

"You ruined my life Doctor." The Doctor looked at Mickey with an irritated look on his face. "They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you." Mickey was pointing between the Doctor and Rose, his mouth set in a deep frown. 

"You see what I mean? Domestic." The Doctor glanced at Rose who turned away slightly and then looked at Rhea who just shook her head. He always was over dramatic.

"I bet you don't even remember my name." Here we go. Drowning out the argument Rhea walked over to Jackie who was being completely ignored during all of this.

"Jackie are you ok?" She said softly reaching out the the woman who shook her head.

"No, this -- this is all too much. How do you know him? What is he? What is this place?" These were questions Rhea wished she could answer. If there weren't fake aliens falling from the sky and real aliens, unbeknownst to the rest, running the government at the moment, Rhea would make them all sit down so her and Theta could explain. Now was just  _not_ the time. Before she could say anything Jackie started backing away and ran out the door. Rose closely behind her after telling the men not to start a fight.

"You know some of this," The Doctor pointed towards the door before pointing to Rhea. "is your fault." Raising a brow she walked up to him.

"Oh really?" She said crossing her arms. "If it my fault you didn't land on the right date? I certainly didn't teach you how to drive a Tardis." He frowned and wanted to argue but knew she was right. "We both know everything that is happening right now is happening for a reason. You may not see it, but I do." The Doctor went to open his mouth but Rhea cut him off. "You know better then that. You have to figure it out all on your own." Rose came back in then, her mother having run back to the flat

"That was a real spaceship." Rose said running up to the Doctor who turned back to his monitor once more. He may not like it but he knew Rhea was right, she was always right.

"Yep."

"So it's all a pack of lies? What is it, then? Are they invading?" Rose asked as Mickey came up behind them looking over their shoulders.

"Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert." He said causing the Doctor to look back at him.

"Good point! So, what're they up to?" The Doctor asked before looking at Rhea. "Any input at all oh all seeing one?"

"Very funny." She said walking up to look at the monitor with them. "Have you tracked the path of the ship?"

"Of course I tracked it's--" He stopped and looked up at her his eyes growing wide. "I tracked it coming towards Earth, but if I track it backwards I may be able to see where it originated from!" A grin broke out on his face as he reached out her her, placing his hands on either side of her face. "You are brilliant!" He said before kissing her forehead and running over and pulling up a grate from the floor. Jumping down he laid on his back and started fiddling with wires, sonic screwdriver set between his teeth.


End file.
